Sakura Shinnojou
Shinnojou or "Shin" as his friends call him is a member and Current leader of the Ogame School. He is mostly calm and doesn't easily lose his cool. He usually puts an end to arguments between Zenmaru and Gama, often by insulting them both. Shin's one flaw is he is bad at telling directions and often blames getting lost on Zenmaru. Past Ten years before the start of the series he was part of a school called the Itten Ryu. He was in love with the school master's daughter named Sachi and was planning to marry her. This was not be as Nikaidou Misaku killed all of his schools members, its master, and Sachi. Shin was able to cut him over his eye leaving a scar. Nikaidou spared Shin and told him to become stronger so that he might kill him later. Shin later joined the Ogame School. The death of another Ogame School member named Tessai and near complete destruction of the school at the hands of Jinsuke would later be the starting point for Shin's hatred of Iori, that was eventually resolved. He seems to have had some relation with Kujou Mario, Head Advisor of the Muhou School. Personality Shin has a very calm and collected, yet very intense and serious personality. Despite being a kind person normally, in battle he is ruthless and shows no mercy. He is a very polite and respectable person who shows respect to most. He often refers to his oppenents especially those who tend to be weak as "Insects." In battle his personality isn't as apparent, as his ruthlessness and lack of respect for his opponents take precedent, though he still acts polite to most of his oppenents, only a very few being an exception. He often shows no emotion in battle. Abilities Speed: Shin is very fast in all aspects. His draw of his sword is so fast that most don't see him draw it or his slashes once it is drawn. He is so fast that he can dodge a chain of fast strikes from Banri's spear easily and close the distance between them putting Banri on the defensive in one single burst. Shin's speed and agility are widely considered to be his greatest strength. It has also been revealed that despite his speed, Shin's precision remains, such as when he killed every member of the Muhou school back up squad with a single, lethal strike when they attacked the Ogame school following the time skip. Battle Prowess: Though not apparent in his initial appearance in the manga, when it seems he is on par with Zenmaru, Shin boasts combat skills equal to that of Iori Sengoku, who is widely feared as one of the most powerful and deadly swordsmen alive. His skills may exceed those of Iori's follwoing his ascension to the rank of leader of the Ogame school, as Kamedenbou agreed to begin teaching Shin all the secrets of the Ogame style. Like Iori, the members of the Ogame and Muhou schools believe Shin to be a "monster," given his swordsmanship skills and lethality. Even Iori himself has complemented Shin on his power and speed, during their battle at Jurren Village. While Shin, like Iori knows some of the other katas,he perfers the Ogame Style Water kata. Category:Ogame School Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character